Lives painted in death
by Hurricane59Uri
Summary: TYL world. Mafia is a murderous world, Vongola Decimo had come to know it now. No real pairings, though you could read it the way you want.


Ok, I'll apologize first. You'll understand later, if you're willing to read this story.

Ah, yes, I promised I'd published by the end of the week just yesterday... Actually, my philosophy test got canceled and I had, unfortunately for you, got the time to take care of this pain of a fic. =)

I do not know own any of the character... This time is a good thing and (again) you'll see why.

* * *

The first to leave us was Gokudera-kun.

The Vongola was having hard time since a new powerful family had come up from nowhere and started to oppose us. They really were Mafia. They really were no fair. They were cruel and twisted. They were... No match for the Vongola.

The first attack came without notice. We were caught unprepared, even Reborn couldn't have a sense of that. The base was blown up. Some of us were injured.

We had to take time in order to arrive to the emergency hideout and the enemy weren't giving us any. We thought about counterattack, but the losses would've been too many. We couldn't move forward to the emergency base, though we needed so to save at list the women and children. The family really was large at that time. Was large and joyful, now we are...

We had no escape. If it wouldn't have been for Gokudera-kun. He really was brave, he really was the best right hand man... he... was.

Gokudera-kun offered to stay back and cover our retreat. Many were the dissents: Yamamoto and Ryohey-niisan, as well as other Guardian and fighter, wanted to stay too. However, in the end, Gokudera-kun managed to convince all of us: "Even if you stay here, you won't be as useful as you would be in the counterattack the Tenth will organize as soon as you'll reach the base". Gokudera-kun surely was mature.

In the end, everyone agreed with him, except for Bianchi. She pointed out that it was essential for us to stay together, not leaving anyone back. Nevertheless, Gokudera-kun's plan resulted to be the best we could came up with. Then, she grabbed her brother's shoulders "What kind of little brother would leave his sister alone?", she tried to scold him, as her eyes became more teary bright the more she tried to hide them wetting.

In that moment... I did not understand. Now I think she had some sort of bad feeling.

Gokudera put a hand on her shoulder and reassured her: "No one here is alone, _Aneki (Big Sister)_, what are you babbling about?" retorted a bit hastly. Then he continued, softening his tone: "You'll have the Family. However, don't come up with such matters: I'm coming back. And I'm coming back alive." Gokudera-kun, really, no one teach you not to break your promises?

After that, we split up, while Gokudera-kun's fight started. We wouldn't have been able to survive until the emergency headquarters without his back up. I should have stayed with him, damn this boss-thing... How is one a boss if they have to decide who to save among their own friends?

Later on, our counterattack was organized and the Vongola men engaged rough fights almost everywhere. It was one big ruckus. We fight hard. Many more were wounded, but we manage to do it, without great losses. It were technically our last victory. But soon I had to realize that it wasn't a victory at all.

We found Gokudera-kun at the end of the fights. It was already evening and sun was setting.

His face... no, all his body, all of him was covered in blood. Thinking back I couldn't say how he managed to be still conscious. Maybe, he had his last words to be heard.

"I'm deeply sorry Tenth, I lost.

All these enemy... My only relief... is that you and the family will do fine... I'm a fail... as a right hand man... I will not be... able to see it... the Vongola Future... Tenth, please forgive me... please take care... of you... of the... family... And... Sister... too... tell her... too... I'm... sorry... Sorry,... Tenth."

His gasping stopped. A last expression of painful regret. His eyes closed. His head... rested on a side.

I couldn't tell how it was painful. I wanted to scream and cry, but the pain was so big it stopped my intentions. My body was still to small to express that much of a pain.

No matter how much I had protested, telling him it was ok, the enemy were defeated and he was going to be treated as soon as we reached the base. He hadn't listen to a word. I wonder... Gokudera-kun...

Meanwhile, the other approached us. In a blink of an eye realization, pain and tears spread among their incredulous faces. Yamamoto and Ryohei smile was gone, never to be seen again. Their cheeks wet and their eyes red.

Hibari, too. Not daring, maybe not able, to move. Even him, who didn't care for the family a bit, had his eyes glued to the ground.

Even Mukuro was gone, leaving a shaking Chrome, bended on her knees, a hand on her eye, the other screeching her chest.

That silence lasted forever. Nobody dared to move, secretly thinking that if we hadn't move, that moment wouldn't have became reality. That moment lasted for an eternity. My mind was completely empty. I couldn't accept Gokudera-kun was... was...

My shoulders were still heavy with responsibility, though. Repeating in my mind Gokudera-kun's last word, I realized... Bianchi. How could I bring her back her brother... dead!

… How could I tell her what a failure of boss, man and friend I was to leave him behind, doing my job and meeting the end meant to be mine! I could already feel the pain she would feel.

However I could not wait here, or everybody would leave themselves soaking in (the) pain. I had to move and made our way back to the others, with the weight of the news we were carrying . That's why no tears flows from my disbelieving eyes, although they were already drowning my shredded heart.

We made up a barrel out of what we could find nearby, placing Gokudera-kun's body on it. We started making our way home. We arrived in the darkness. Reborn approached us first, even before reaching the gates. He sensed something already and I didn't need to say any words to him to let him know what happened. He just said: "It's going to be tough."

I asked him to group the others in the conference room and tell Bianchi to come right away to me. I should informed her first. At least.

When Bianchi came we have just passed the gates. I think she already had a sense, too. However that didn't prevent her to start crying and shaking and running towards Gokudera-kun's barrel, which had been placed on the ground meanwhile.

She knelt by his side and shook lightly his shoulders. She stared at him still not believing. She caressed his face gently again and again. Her lips moving with some soundless words.

Then her head rested on his chest. Her sobbing became louder and we could heard what she was saying: "Hayato... That's not the time to sleep. Wake up. Wake up, will you? Your sister is getting worried. Why are making your sister so worried? Do you still hate me that much? Listen, Hayato, Sister will not make you eat poison cooking if you wake up, is that okay? Hayato? Hayato... "

I couldn't stand the scene. I was paralyzed, as well as the others.

Then Chrome made an unbearable effort and approached Bianchi, placing a hand on her back she whispered something to her and managed to make her stand up to head to her room. While she passed by, Bianchi begged me to leave Hayato in her room, just for the night. She would took care of him.

Later, that night, Bianchi's crying led the pain landing in our souls. And I, from my room, cried with her. Oh, Gokudera-kun...

Gokudera-kun, now you wouldn't want to come back here. Everybody lost themselves. You would probably bomb this pitiful "Tenth" I am. All what I had became with you as my right hand man, was buried with you. I wasn't even able to keep my promise to you. I couldn't protect the family, even Bianchi... now is with you. I should have left my body dying with my soul, which already vanished.

So, now that there is nothing to be protected, no more. Now that the blood covers my eyes and I cannot see. Now that my energy has gone and my body refuses to move. Now wait for this failure of boss that is coming to meet again his family. And, please, be my right hand man again. Next life.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so how it was? Did you really manage to read it all? If you do, I have to say: I'm sorry, I'm deeply sorry! Gomenasai! Scusate! I had no intention of killing both. I just wanted a little angst, then end up killing all the family! TT_TT It was out of my plans! I swear!

Then, if you spotted any grammatical or syntactical horror, let me know, please! I'm a newbie (ç_ç) so help me out with your review, ne?


End file.
